Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (hardware and software) which are available in a remote location and accessible over a network, such as the Internet. Users are able to buy these computing resources (including storage and computing power) as a utility on demand. Cloud computing entrusts remote services with a user's data, software and computation. Use of virtual computing resources can provide a number of advantages including cost advantages and/or ability to adapt rapidly to changing computing resource needs.
Cloud computing can be formed by a plurality of services. The details of how services operate is often hidden from external customers that interface with the services through Application Program Interfaces (APIs). Trouble shooting errors can be problematic when multiple services are involved in generating a response to an API call. For example, it can be difficult to determine which service caused an error when hundreds of services are involved in the response.
As a result, many of the services activate full-debug capability on an ongoing basis. Unfortunately, this slows each service, which can have a cumulative effect when many services are used in generating a single response to an API request.